


Dec 17: Whack-A-Mole

by sidhwen



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, OT4, POV Peter, White Collar Advent 2014, set during season 6 (pre-finale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhwen/pseuds/sidhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to catch Neal and Mozzie is like playing Whack-a-Mole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 17: Whack-A-Mole

Neal is on the run. Again. And of course, Mozzie has gone with him. Sometimes it’s hard to tell who the mastermind behind all their misdeeds is and who is leading whom astray – or whether they actually have an equal share in planning their cons and escapes. Neither option sounds all that appealing.

Peter is fuming. These two will turn him prematurely grey soon. But there is nothing for it – he goes to chase after them. Peter thinks he has just seen the right shock of hair vanish behind a line of trees.  
“Neal! Dammit, come back here! You know I always find you, so what’s the point of keeping this up? And your partner in crime will be in just as much trouble. Give yourselves up now and maybe I can still argue for some leniency.”

El might seem like someone who would coddle her kids, but when it comes down to it, she’s the one who throws the book at them.  
She has also just called Peter and told him tersely: “Get the boys. They’re probably hiding out in the park.” He doesn’t even know yet which petty crime their sons have committed this time but he’ll find out soon enough. 

They are lucky that because of Peter’s connections, they have managed to keep these delinquent boys out of juvie for even this long. On their current trajectory it seems an inevitable destination though. Only 14 and 15 years old respectively and they are already making more trouble for Peter than some of his hardest FBI cases.

Sometimes Peter wonders if his sons do this just to spite him, his job and what it stands for. Maybe he would even prefer that to the alternative – that Mozzie and Neal have an unchangeable criminal element within themselves and that they will be pulling cons and committing crimes all their lives.  
He isn’t sure that he’d have any hair left by the time he reaches 50.

**********

Peter wakes with a start. Confused, he looks around himself and finds a dark bedroom as well as his alarm clock telling him that it’s 3am. Peter lets out a sigh of relief. The thought of being legally responsible for not only Neal but Mozzie as well is quite horrifying, but looking at El sleeping peacefully beside him helps. He scoots closer to her and puts his hand over her belly. She is just starting to show. Peter smiles to himself and gets back into a comfortable position to fall back asleep. He can’t wait to be a dad.

As long as his son doesn’t turn out like his dream-kids, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> From what I've seen on other shows, I _think_ kids as young as 13 can go to juvie in the USA, but I don't know that for a fact so if that's actually not true just bear with me (and assume it's the case) ;)


End file.
